Lie to Me
by prophet-of-troy
Summary: Spencer's in love, but it's obvious Morgan isn't interested. Or is it?


Spencer carefully packed a few files into his messenger bag that needed more careful considerations over the weekend and tried to ignore the dreading feeling that had nestled itself into his gut. His team were all going out for drinks and would no doubt try to get him to come along. Like he wanted to spend the evening watching everyone get drunk and Morgan picking up girls he wouldn't remember the names to on Monday. That was the worst part.

It had been five years, four months, thirteen days, and seven minutes since he had shaken Morgan's hand after Gideon introduced him. It had been five years, one month, nine days, and four minutes since he knew he was in love with him. And now, it had been one day, twenty one hours, and eight minutes since Spencer heard him tell William Harris that he had absolutely no idea what it was like to be in love with another man. That by itself didn't surprise him. He knew, as well as everyone else, that the man was very straight. And apart from this ache in Spencer's heart when Morgan said that, he could deal with it, but he didn't need the proof that going out drinking with him would give. He knew the man he loved was straight, he just didn't need to see it.

"Boy Wonder," here it comes. Spencer looked up at Garcia. She was grinning at him and had an arm propped on Morgan's shoulder. "You're coming, aren't you?"

"Oh, no. I have things to work on this weekend." He held up the last file and stuffed it carefully with the others.

"Come on, Pretty Boy." Oh no. He could never say no to him. "Even Hotch and Rossi are coming. You can do that stuff tomorrow, Mr. Reads-Twenty-Thousand-Words-Per-Minute."

Spencer flushed and looked down at his bag, ducking under the strap to rest it on his shoulder. "I don't know."

 _Please, don't make me_ , he thought to himself. Morgan just gave him the look and Spencer sighed in defeat. Morgan beamed at that, clapping Spencer on the back. "Awesome! You can ride with me."

"Wait, we're going _now_?" But he knew the answer already. He sighed again and followed them out to the parking lot. Maybe he could stay for a drink or two and then sneak out and call a cab. By that time, Morgan will have already cornered his conquest and wouldn't notice. The others, he could get away from if he waited until Garcia had a few and moved to the dance floor.

*

He didn't know why he always did this to himself. Spencer always had legitimate reasons not to join everyone, Morgan being the main one every time. Ironically, he was also the one that got him to concede. But, now, when he's watching him grind against two girls, Spencer feels sick and questions why he always does this to himself. He looked down at his half empty beer. He hated beer. He carefully took stock of everyone's whereabouts and tried to gauge which ones would try to keep him here.

Garcia was at the bar, flirting with the bartender and sneaking glances back to watch Morgan. Hotch had been pulled to the dance floor by Prentiss, JJ had stepped out to call and check on Henry, and Rossi was sitting next to Spencer- nursing a scotch.

"If you called from here," the older man said, "and waited a few minutes for the cab to be close, you could probably get out through there unnoticed."

He pointed to a door that Spencer had seen a worker leave through for a smoke. He looked at Rossi with a strange expression and Rossi chuckled. "You're probably only here because Morgan asked you. You know, you should probably tell him at some point that you love him."

Spencer felt his heart jump at the thought that someone saw it, did everyone know? Did Morgan? "Hotch heavily suspects," Rossi answered as if reading his thoughts. "But I think he's the only one. I only suspected until the other day with William Harris."

That's right. They'd all been watching Morgan in there interrogating Harris, but Rossi was the only one to notice when Spencer had to leave. He couldn't watch, much less listen. "I don't suppose, saying that I don't know what you're talking about would do any good?"

Rossi smiled his answer and Spencer sighed, getting his phone out to call a taxi. He had just gotten off the phone, and was standing to go wait, when Morgan approached the table with a brunette on his arm and a drink in his hand.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, where you going?"

This was odd, Morgan usually found the lady of his choice and ignored the rest of them until he left with her. He never did this. Spencer said curtly, "Home. I have things to do- remember?"

Rossi laid a hand on Spencer's arm and Morgan frowned at it. "What's wrong, man?"

"What's her name?" He asked Morgan, gesturing to the woman of the day.

Morgan obviously didn't understand where the attitude was coming from, but now knowing someone else knew, Spencer felt tired of hiding it. At the same time, he didn't want to say anything and ruin everything. So, he was going to ruin it _without_ saying anything. Morgan looked over and frowned with concentration. "Savannah."

The girl glared and untangled herself from his arm. "It's Michelle."

She walked away in a bit of a huff and Morgan watched her go, confused, before turning back as Spencer walked out the door. Morgan followed.

"Wait! Reid, what's wrong?"

Spencer didn't turn around, but stopped walking. "Nothing, Morgan. Forget it."

Morgan jogged closer and around to face him. "No, I will not forget it. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand." Spencer felt woozy for a minute. He was what he liked to call, a delayed drinker. He could drink however much he wanted, but he wouldn't actually feel the effects of the drinking until later. Even only half a beer.

"Try me," Morgan said sternly.

Spencer didn't know why he did it. Maybe because Morgan's tone of voice made it sound like a challenge. Maybe because Rossi knew and possibly Hotch. Maybe because Morgan had come out to chase him. Maybe because of William Harris. But he kissed him.

It started out fast, Spencer lunging forward, though he hated that word in this instance, and pressed his lips against Morgan's and kissed him. It started out tense, then Spencer registered somewhere in his mind that he was kissing Derek Morgan and this wasn't going to end well, he may as well enjoy it for a moment, and his own lips softened to move against Morgan's. The other man's didn't move. Then, they did and Morgan was laying his hands on Spencer's hips and pulling him closer to kiss him easier.

When they finally pulled away, panting and trying to catch their breath, Morgan laid his forehead against Spencer's. "I lied," he panted. "To William Harris, I lied."

He kissed Spencer again, just a quick chaste one. "I love you, Spencer."

 **A/N: Just a one shot, but it's my favorite CM pairing. I love them together and I really despise Savannah whom Morgan marries. Tell me what you think? So, I posted this on my other account, but I'm moving back to Washington state in a few weeks. This is the third time I am making this trip. Oh well. Dasvidanya, Juliet.**


End file.
